Pan's wish
by ShadowKat1
Summary: Pan goes to C.C and finds out more about her life as a female sayain. What shocking secrets unfold well R&R to find out. Its full of surprises and twistes


Disclaimer- ummm.........ya you know what goes here if not oh well  
  
Hi all how is it going? well here is a nice story for you to enjoy please leave comments!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan trudged through the front door and kicked it shut with her foot. It was around eleven at night and she just finished her shift at the hospital she had a very busy day she had delivered two sets of twins and three other babies. She smiled to herself as she imagined what it would be like to be a mother. She had tried before to bare a child with trunks but to no aveil. She had tried everything but gave up after about a year or two. Trunks had moved on claiming he wanted a mate who could give him an heir. Her family had been there for her but she hadn't seen them since she moved out on her own.She was tewnty-three and single living on her own since the age of eighteen. She shook the thought from her head and headed into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and a slice of pizza from the other night. After wolfing it down she walked up stairs and into the bathroom after adjusting the water she stripped and slide into the relaxing liquid.Her eyes shut momentarily and soon gave way to the demand of sleep. Pan shot out of the water and fell out of the tub gasping for air. Her eyes darted wildly around the room as she tried to remember where she was. Pan settled down after a minute and laid her head against the wall next to the tub. Tears hugged her eyelids as her arms wrapped themselves around her as she comforted herself the best she could. After a good twenty minutes she dried herself off and walked to her room. She threw on a babyblue nightshirt and crawled into bed.  
  
The sun shone brightly through the window warming pans face she smile lightly and her eyes fluttered open focusing on the dresser in front of her. She sat up yawing as she stretched. After a few minutes of trying to wake up she walked across the hall to the bathroom and splashed ice cold water on her face with a low growl she shook her head and returned to her room to get dressed. Pan opened her closet and ran her fingers along her clothes. She finally settled on a tight black muscle tee-shirt that stopped a couple of inches below her breasts so her finely toned ribs and muscles were showing proof of her hard training. She wore a pair of baggy black pants with a bright orange belt to match.To finish off her outfit she wore her favorite gloves they were black and fingerless that came to her wrists. She grabbed some capsules and capsulated all of her clothes and belongings with one final look she blasted of into the sky. Pan was heading home.She smirked how the hell was she going to explain this.She touched down outside of capsule corp and walked up the driveway.She reached the porch before the door burst open and her uncle ran right into her knocking her down. Goten looked down and saw pan glaring up at him. He rubbed his eyes and looked again to see if it were true that his neice had come home.  
  
" Panny!!!"  
  
Pan winced at the name and stood on her feet. She dusted herself off and gave the famous son grin. Goten grabbed her and held her in a tight hug then with a pat on the back he let her go.  
  
" Hi uncle goten."  
  
Gohan had heard all the racket and came out to see what was going on.Chichi and vedel followed. They stood there openned mouthed as pan stood there smiling at them.Pan saw the confusion on their faces and decided to say something first.  
  
" Uhh...hi?"  
  
" My panny's home!!"  
  
Gohan rushed over to her and scooped her up into a hug. Pan rolled her eyes and patted his back when he didn't let go she looked over at her mother and mouthed a help me. Vedel getting the message walked over and pryed gohan off of pan. After telling everyone how she has been and hearing everything the thing that made her sad was the fact that bulma had passed away about two years ago. She excused herself and walked outback to the GR she walked up to it and listened to it hum. She took a step back as the door opened and trunks stepped out followed by vegeta. Trunks stood there and stared at pan. She looked at trunks and then to vegeta and back to trunks. Vegeta grunted and moved to walk past when pan grabbed his arm and turned to face him. He looked down at her and then to his arm he jerked it away and continued to walk away. Pan ran up to him and darted in front of him to block his path. He was about to say something when her muffled voice stopped him. Trunks had long since left out of boredom and needed a shower anyway.  
  
" Vegeta-san I am so sorry to hear about the passing of bulma and I hope you can forgive me for not being there."  
  
Vegeta lifted her head and stared into the deep pools of midnight blue with his onyx black ones. He tucked a stray strand of raven black hair behind her ear. Pan straightened up and waited for him to say something to her. Vegeta smirked and tilted his head to the side.  
  
" Lets spar brat."  
  
Pan smirked 'this isn't turning out to be a bad day after all'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that was chappy one what did you think? R&R please!! Pc 


End file.
